This disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device which may control a refresh interval of a refresh operation for the plurality of memory cells, an operation method thereof, and a system including the memory device.
A memory device includes a memory cell array including a plurality of memory cells. According to a recent tendency of high integration, a distance between the plurality of memory cells of the memory cell array has been very narrowed.
Accordingly, when a memory access operation is concentrated on specific memory cells among the plurality of memory cells, cells adjacent to the specific memory cells are disturbed by the memory access operation.